This invention is directed to an animal activated watering fountain, and is particularly adapted for use by livestock, such as dairy cattle. To be approved for dairy animals, it is necessary that the water source must be kept free of contamination. Such contamination can occur where the water feed line is in direct communication with the drinking bowl or trough. Such problem is one of the disadvantages of the watering fountain disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,558 to Forbes. More particularly, water, from an underground source, is fed through a central water pipe into the bottom of the water basin. Even through such a system may be provided with means for draining, the presence of bacteria can contaminate the water supply.
A principal object of this invention is the provision of a dairy approved watering fountain for livestock. A further and just as significant an object, is the provision of an animal watering fountain which can be used year round, without the fear of freezing.
The features of this invention to achieve such objects, along with other objects, will become apparent upon reading the following specification. No limitation is intended to be imposed upon this invention, except as set forth in the claims appended hereto.